Caught
by ruuki.ruina
Summary: Seharusnya ini menjadi sore yang tenang bagi Minato karena Kakashi menggantikan pekerjaannya di perusahaan,tapi... Shounen-ai. SasuNaruSasu. Beta-ed by FBSN. I'm sucks at summary, but...RnR pwease? D


**Disclaimer : Do not own them. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beta-reader by FBSN**

**Enjoy your trip! =3**

* * *

Ah~ Sore yang damai.

Langit cerah yang dihiasi semburat merah yang sangat cantik. Matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam di ufuk barat, bersiap menerangi belahan dunia lain. Suara burung-burung yang kembali terbang ke sarangnya… Sungguh kedamaian yan menentramkan hati dan pikiran. Ditemani teh hijau dan senbei, duduk di teras rumah, memperhatikan gadis-gadis cantik dengan rok pendek.

'Surga dunia~, sore ini tidak akan lebih sempurna lagi.'

Begitulah pikir Namikaze Minato, seorang presiden direktur dari Namikaze Corp. yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah bekerja terus-menerus di kantor tanpa pulang selama 3 hari.

Ini adalah waktu istirahat yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan. Selama ini Minato terus-terusan bekerja tanpa henti hingga ia tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hei, siapa yang akan membiayai kehidupan putranya kalau dia tak bekerja mati-matian?

Seminggu ke depan Kakashi akan mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai presdir untuk mengurus perusahaan itu. Entah angin apa yang datang pada Kakashi.

'Sore yang benar-benar tenang~' pikir Minato sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tatami di ruang keluarga itu sambil menutup mata dan merenggangkan tubuhnya malas-malasan.

"NARUTO!!!"

'…kutarik lagi kata-kataku barusan.'

"Naruto, Sasuke, ada apa itu?!" teriak Minato pada bocah-bocah penghancur kesenangan bersantai di sore harinya yang berada di lantai atas. 'Lantai atas sepertinya bergetar, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan,' pikir Minato mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

**BRAKK!!**

"Kalian berdua!!!"

"Iya, ayah!"

"Apa yang—"

**BRAKKK!!! **

Dan bunyi aneh itu kembali terdengar.

Apa lagi yang mereka rusak kali ini?

Minato segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke atas begitu mendengar bunyi debaman ketiga yang jelas-jelas makin keras dibandingkan yang pertama ataupun yang kedua.

Yang jelas Minato hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak akan menghancurkan lagi laptop yang baru dia belikan untuk mereka berdua! Demi Tuhan, itu laptop ketiga yang ia belikan dalam lima bulan ini!

'Kalau mereka menghancurkannya lagi, akan kuberi saja mereka komputer jadul berpentium 1!'

Minato segera menggebrak pintu tempat asal suara mencurigakan itu berasal… rencananya.

Tapi ragu seketika menyergapnya ketika tak lagi mendengar bunyi apapun dari dalam kamar.

Tangan Minato yang sudah memegang gagang pintu kamar Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Selama lima detik Minato diam menatap pintu kamar berwarna biru itu, kemudian ia memasang pendengarannya sebaik mungkin dengan menempelkan telinganya rapat-rapat ke daun pintu kamar anak angkatnya itu.

Sasuke sudah menjadi anak angkatnya semenjak kecil, sejak keluarga Uchiha dibantai dan dibunuh oleh sekawanan perampok yang merampok rumah Uchiha.

Sasuke tak lagi punya keluarga, yang tersisa hanyalah dia dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini Itachi bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze, menggantikan Kushina yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

OK. Kembali ke acara menguping kamar Sasuke.

Minato tak bisa mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar itu, padahal tadi ia yakin benar Naruto menjawab teriakannya.

Jangan-jangan…

Jangan-jangan…

Jangan-jangan…

Muka Minato memucat membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Kemungkinan pertama, Naruto dipukul kepalanya oleh Sasuke memakai laptop miliknya dan kemudian mati tak terhormat.

Kemungkinan kedua, Naruto dicekik oleh Sasuke dan mati kehabisan nafas.

Kemungkinan ketiga, Sasuke membuang Naruto dari atas balkon dan Naruto jatuh ke lantai bawah.

Muka Minato benar-benar pucat sekarang.

Segera ia gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha membuang bayangan-bayangan tadi.

Tapi mau tak mau Minato cemas juga, sudah semenit berlalu semenjak ia berdiri dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar itu.

Bayangan-bayangan tadi kembali berputar-putar di benaknya.

Minato tanpa berpikir dua kali segera menggebrak pintu kamar Sasuke yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

'Tunggu ayah, nak! Ayah akan menyelamatkanmu!'

Dengan lebainya Minato masuk ke dalam kamar anak angkatnya itu bak seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan sang putri setelah melewati semburan minyak sang katak raksasa dan lilitan ular raksasa betina bernama Manda milik seorang setan ular pedopil lengkap dengan kuda putih, baju besi dan tombak raksasa di tangan kiri dan tameng bergambarkan Kyuubi di tangan kanan.

Bagus. Sekalian saja tambahkan 'Charming' sebagai nama tengahnya.

OK. Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dengan gerakan yang di-_slow-motion_-kan, Minato perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkan anaknya sedang di KDRT oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Dan…

FOILA!!

Tak seperti dugaan-dugaannya di atas. Minato sama sekali tidak mendapati Naruto yang sedang terkapar dengan kepala berlumuran darah, ataupun Naruto yang mati kehabisan napas dengan Sasuke di atasnya masih memegang leher Naruto, apalagi Naruto yang sedang bergelantungan di luar balkon dengan Sasuke yang memegang kedua lehernya siap menjatuhkan Naruto ke bawah.

Yang dia dapatkan lebih menakjubkan dari semua perkiraannya di atas.

Bisa tebak kira-kira apa, kawan?

Yep, yang jelas bukan tiga kemungkinan yang Minato ungkapkan tadi.

Mari kita lihat. Sasuke yang berada di atas Naruto… hmm, mirip dengan kemungkinan kedua. Oke, selanjutnya, Naruto yang terbaring di lantai dengan kemeja yang kusut dan kancing yang terbuka… makin mirip dengan kemungkinan kedua!

Yang berbeda adalah Sasuke sedang tidak mencekik Naruto, dan Naruto juga tidak terlihat berusaha sedang melepaskan Sasuke.

Sebaliknya, mereka sedang berpelukan erat dalam posisi berbaring dengan bibir yang saling mengunci dan melumat bibir satu sama lain, dan jangan lupakan muka Sasuke dan Naruto yang memerah, jelas-jelas mereka sedang kekurangan oksigen, tapi tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

Minato menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan horor.

Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dia bayangkan dari tadi!

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga di dalam ruangan itu dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, melumat bibir satu sama lain, berusaha memenangkan pertarungan diantara mereka berdua.

Tujuh detik kemudian, ya, Minato menghitungnya, Sasuke dan Naruto memisahkan diri satu sama lain kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka mata mereka. Memperlihatkan biru dan oniks yang menampakkan … hasrat?

Argh. Minato tak mau lagi memikirkannya.

Belum habis rasa kaget Minato, Naruto dengan bernafsu membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, menjadi di bawahnya, kemudian kembali menyerang bibir Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah dengan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya, sama sekali tak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya.

Cukup sudah.

'Jantungku!' teriak Minato dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit…

"AYAH!"

…dan Namikaze Minato pingsan dengan amat tidak elit setelah melihat kedua anak lelakinya berciuman penuh nafsu tepat di depan matanya.

Tunggu sampai media menemukan hal ini.

"Oh, Kami-sama~" desah Minato sambil bercucuran air mata sebelum pingsan seutuhnya.

**END...?**

**Review? =D**

A/N : Oke, saya ingin bertanya pada kawan yang membaca fanfic ini. Apa ini harus diakhiri di sini atau saya buat multichap? Beta-ed saya menganjurkan agar ini dilanjutkan, karena katanya menggantung. Bagaimana menurut kawan? Mohon di jawab lewat review. m(_ _)m


End file.
